


A New Begining

by SpookyBren



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Panic! at the Disco, Tommy Ratliff - Fandom, brendon urie - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Family, Kidfic, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyBren/pseuds/SpookyBren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I also decided to rewrite this one a bit and repost it.</p><p> </p><p>NEW SEQUEL TO 'THIS IS GOSPRL FOR THE FALLEN ONES'</p><p>5 years later Brendon and Tommy were now 23 and their band, Panic! At The Disco, had gotten pretty big.Tommy and Brendon had decided to just be friends again, and set a rule to not date your own band members.Brendon had a new boyfriend, Ryan.Tommy had gone through an abusive relationship, but left him and now is doing okay.</p><p>Tommy was very close with his dad and he came to alot of their shows.</p><p>Adam and Tommy met again years later. Tommy 24 and Adam 29 and still a teacher.They caught up and started dating again.</p><p>Three years later Adam quite his teacher job to be able to spend more time with Tommy and join him when the band went on tour, he now taught singing lessons.</p><p>A year after that Adam asked Tommy to marry him and of course Tommy said yes.</p><p>Three years later Adam and Tommy decided they were ready to start a family and adopted a 15 year old boy and his 5 year old little sister.</p><p>And that is where their new story begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is the new sequel to 'This Is Gospel For The Fallen Ones' if you haven't read it you should before you read this one.

I deleted the old sequel because I didn't like it and I didn't know where to go with it. 

I have since came up with a new way to write my stories. I plan out the chapters before I start so I don't get writer's block.

I hope you like it. Let me know what you think.

-

Adam and Tommy walk into the adoption center hand in hand. They had a meeting with the supervisor and were going to meet some of the kids, hopefully bring one or two home.

"Hello, you must be Adam and Tommy" A lady said walking up to them.

"We are. Hi" Adam said and they both shook hands with the woman.

"I'm Jenny. So I hear you want to adopt?" Jenny asks.

"Indeed we do" 

"Great. We'll go over the procedure and talk a bit and let you meet some kids"

"Great" Adam said as they all sat down.

"So Since adoption usually takes a while to finalize we encourage parents to become foster home certified so the children can be transferred to living with the parents as soon as possible, especially cases with teenagers so everyone can get to know one another and be comfortable. Jenny said.

"Okay" The two men nodded.

"Once you're settled we have to send someone to evaluate the house and how things are going"

The three talked more about the rules and then talked about what kind of kids they wanted. Boy or Girl, whate age, ect.

\--------------

Alright I think we have the perfect little girl for you. She's 5 years old and her name is Jasey. Only she also has an older brother and refuses to leave without him"

"Oh, well how old is he?"

"He's 15, his name is Josh" Adam and Tommy looked at each other.

"I think we should try it" Tommy said.

"Are you sure?" Adam asked. Tommy nodded.

"Alright" Adam smiled. "We would like to meet them"

\--------------

"Josh, Jasey, This is Adam and Tommy." Jenny said.

Stood infront of them was a tednage boy holding a little girl. The girl had the biggest smile on her face. She had long blonde hair and the boy had shorter black hair that almost covered his eyes and was longer on the sides and back.

"Hi" Josh said. Jasey stared squirming in his arms, put her arms out infront of her towards Adam. Josh handed her to Adam and smiled as she hugged his neck.

"Hey honney" Adam cooed.

"Are you gonna be my new daddy?" She asked.

"I think I will"

"What about him" She pointed to Tommy.

"I'll be your daddy too" Tommy said.

"I get two daddies?" She asked, her smile getting bigger.

"Yeah"

"Are you gonna be Josh's daddies too?" She asked.

"If he wants us to be, then of course" Adam said, both Adam and Tommy looked at Josh. He blushed and nodded, smiling.

"Alright! How about you two get your things and you can come home with us" Adam said.

Adam handed Jasey back to Josh and he took her to get his and her thing ready.

Adam turned to Tommy and hugged and kissed him.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too" Tommy said.

When Josh and Jasey came back they had a back pack each and Josh was carrying a lager bag as well.

"Ready?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah!" Jasey cheered. Josh laughed and nodded.

They followed Adam and Tommy out to their car and hopped in. 

\--------------

So Josh, this is your room and Jasey, this is yours" Adam said leading them through the house.

"I get my own room?" Jasey asked.

"Of course and you can decorate it however you want" Adam said following Jasey in and they stared talking about what colour she wanted the walls.

Tommy followed Josh and sat on his bed next to him.

"You're awfully quiet" Tommy said. Josh stayed quiet for a moment.

"People don't adopt teenagers" He said.

"Some people do"

"There has to be something wrong with you if you want to adopt a 15 year old boy, even if he has a little sister"

"Look, I know it might be weird at first, but I know what it's like to be abandoned by your parents when you're a teenager"

"What?"

"My mother used to beat me and starve me. The only reason I'm here is because of my friend Brendon. He pretty much kept me alive. Anyways, my mom was arrested and is still in prison. Brendon's parent's adopted me and I lived with him. Later my father found me. He didn't know I even existed because my mom didn't tell him. I'm very close with him now. So I get it. Just trust me. And I want you to know you can talk to me about anything. Trust me nothing will shock me"

Josh nodded. "How did you meet Adam?" he asked.

Tommy chuckled. "Uh well, school" He said sounding unsure.

"Meaning?" Josh asked.

"He was my English teacher" Tommy said blushing.

" Seriously?" Josh asked laughing.

"Yeah. We started dating then we broke up and I dated Brendon, after we graduated we started a band and decided to be just friends again and I met Adam again when we played a show at our old school"

"Wow, so that's what you mean when you say nothing will shock you?" 

"Yep"

"Alright" Josh laughted

Just then Jasey came running into the room followed by Adam.

"Daddy said I can have a blue room!" She said jumping on Josh.

"He did? Wow that's what you always wanted!" Josh said trying to sound excited.

"Yeah!"

"Why couldn't she before?" Tommy asked.

"My parents wouldn't let her because it's a 'boy colour' and we couldn't paint or hang anything in the group home" Josh said.

"Well paint and hang whatever you want here" Adam said.

"Hey why don't we go out for dinner, I don't feel like cooking tonight." Tommy said after a while.

"I think that's a great idea" Adam said. "You two go get ready"

The two kids ran off to get their shoes on and Adam hugged Tommy.

"I love them" he said.

"Me too"


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy was making breakfast while Adam coloured with Jasey and Josh was still in bed. 

A while later Josh walked into the living room, smiled at his sister and sat on the couch, watching her draw.

"Hey, breakfast is almost ready" Tommy said to Josh.

"Okay" Josh said and turned his attention back to Jasey.

About ten minutes later, Tommy came out of the kitchen with two plates, one for Jasey and one for Josh, then got two more for Adam and himself.

"Are you exciting for school?" Tommy asked Josh.

"No" he answered.

"Why not?"

"We don't all date our teachers" Adam choked on his coffee as soon as the words left Josh's mouth and Tommy blushed. "I'm not exactly a model student. People don't like me"

Adam and Tommy both looked at eachother, then Tommy spoke again.

"Do you want to go talk about it?" he asked.

"No"

"Alright. But we're talking about it later" Tommy said. Josh huffed and took a bite of his food.

\-----------

"Do I call you both daddy?" Jasey asked.

"Well, that might be a little confusing for us, so maybe you can call one of us daddy and the other dad or papa" Tommy said.

"Okay" Jasey paused for a moment, making her best thinking face, which Adam and Tommy smiled at. "I'll call you daddy" She poked Adam, then turned to Tommy and poked him. "And you papa" 

"Good choice" Tommy chuckled.

"For the record, I'm not calling anyone daddy" Josh laughed.

\-------------

"Josh! Hurry up we gotta be there on time" Adam called. They were all getting ready for a meeting with the pricipal of Josh's new school. Josh groaned. He didn't want to start yet another new school.

"Coming!" He called back.  
Josh grabbed his school bag and met the rest of his new family by the front door.

The drive to the school was quiet except for Jasey babbling to herself.

Once there they met with the principal and Josh got his locker and scedual and would start the next day.

\---------------

"Are you at all excited for tomorrow?" Tommy asked.

"No no one will like me" Josh replied.

"What? Of course people will like you"

"Are you kidding? My parents didn't even like me" Josh said. Tommy stayed quiet.  
"Do you know why they gave me and Jasey up?"

"No" 

"They were drug addicts, when they got money they would spend it on drugs and alcohol instead of food. Jacey got so sick I had to take her to the hospital myself. She was starving and dehydrated. The doctor called CPS. Our parents didn't care about us. Jacey almost died.'" Josh said, tears starting to run down his face.

Tommy pulled the boy into a hug. Tommy didn't really know what to say. The horrible story had him speechless.

"Hey, not everyone is like that. I know you'll make friends. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Do-do you t-think I could c-call you and Adam.... dad?" Josh asked.

"Of course you can, only if you want to" Tommy.

Josh sniffled.  
"No offence but I don't really want to call you papa"

Tommy laughed. "That's okay. You can call us both dad just make sure whichever one of us you're talking to knows who you're talking to" he smiled. "It's getting late, you should get to bed. And don't worry too much about school tomorrow"

"Okay" Josh said getting up. He walked untill he was almost out of the living room then turned around.  
"You guys are really good parents" He said to Tommy.

Tommy got choked up a little at the words. "Thank you. You're a great brother and an even better son"

Josh smiled. "Night.... dad" Whith that off he went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a month since Adam and Tommy adopted Josh and Jasey. The Social worker came and gave them a good review. The kids painted and set up their rooms the way they want. So far things have been going smoothly.

\------------

Josh was walking to his locker after PE class. He left the changing room as quickly as possible to avoide the jocks, and was about halfway to his locker when they stopped him.

"Hey faggot" One of them spat. Josh tried to ignore them and started to walk around them when one grabbed hold of his backpack and pulled him backwards.

"Let go" Josh hissed.

"Why? what's the matter? Fairy can't fight back?"

"Oh I can fight back" Josh said and threw a punch straight at the jock's nose. He fell back and clutched his face and let out a whimper. Josh then kicked the guy holding him and that's when the others joined in, punching and kicking Josh until a couple teachers broke up the fight.  
Josh was curled in a ball on the ground, bruised and bloody.

\------------

Josh looks up through his eyelashes when Adam and Tommy walk into the office.

"Now we know where you caught the gay" said one of the jocks. Josh shot up and lunged at him but Adam caught his arm, pulled him back and sat him down.

"Okay. Calm down" Adam said sternly. 

"What happened?" Adam asked, looking at the bruises forming on Josh's face.

"He punched me is what happened!" the jock cried.

"You started it!" Josh shot back.

"You hit me first!"

"You're the one who said I couldn't fight back! Ovbiously I can!"  
"Okay! Stop it you two" The principal said then turned to Adam and Tommy.

"You can take Josh home. He's suspended for a week since he threw the first punch" Adam looked angerly at Josh. Josh looked away.

"Come on" Adam said and started walking out. Tommy patted Josh's shoulder and motioned for him to follow Adam. 

"Where's Jasey?" Josh asked.

"At my mother's house" Adam said. After that no one talked until they got home.

\-------------

Josh was nervouse about what would happen. He'd never seen Adam this angry or this quiet. Would he give Josh back to the adoption center?

"Go sit down in the living room, we'll be there in a minute" Tommy said to Josh and pulled Adam out of the room.

"Don't go so hard on him" Tommy said.

"He punched a kid"

"Yes and that kid verbally assaulted him and beat the shit out of him. I know what that's like Adam." Adam's face softened at Tommy's words.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll go easy, but he's still going to be grounded"

"Fine" Tommy said and followed Adam into the living room. They both sat down.

"Josh, I know he called you some names but you can't solve that with hitting him." Adam said.

"I know. Sorry." Josh said looking down.

"It's okay. But you're still grounded, for the week"

"Okay" Once the words left Josh's mouth there was a knock at the door and it opened as Leila and Jasey came in. 

"Oh my, what happened?" Leila asked looking concerned at the sight of Josh.

"Jocks" was all Josh said. Jasey ran over and jumped on him.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"Nah. They weren't very strong" He said, not wanting to worry his little sister.

"And you're as strong as batman right?" she asked. Josh laughed.

"Right! Maybe even stronger" 

"Stronger?!" Jasey screetched.

"You bet!" He said and chased his sister into her room and tickled her.

Adam and Tommy smiled as they heard her happy giggles.

"He's very good with her" Leila said.

"Well yeah, he's all she had for a while. He was the parent. He still kind of acts like one" Adam said.

"We should talk to him about that. He needs to know he can be a kid again" Tommy said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!


	4. Chapter 4

"Josh, can we talk for a minute?" Adam asked at Josh walked through the door, just getting home from school"

"Yeah sure" He said and followed Adam into the living room, where Tommy was sat aswell. "What's up?" he asked.

"Sit. We want to talk to you about Jasey" Tommy said. Josh frowned his brows.

"What about her?"

"We've noticed that you act like a parent to her"

"Well yeah. I had to, our parents fucking disowned us"

"Calm down. It's nothing bad. We just want you to know you don't always have to do that now. We're here, you can be a kid again. Go out, have fun." Adam said. Josh stapped forward and hugged Adam tightly. Adam hugged back.

"I love you guys" Josh mumbled. "I know I should be a kid but I'm just used to being the parent. I can never thank you enough for what you've done for us" 

"Oh sweetie" Adam said. After Josh let go of Adam he hugged Tommy as well.

"Hey, Brendon is coming over in a bit. He's excited to meet you guys" Josh smiled.

"I'm gonna go put my bag away" Josh said and ran off to his room.

\--------------

The doorbell rang and a hyper sparkly Brendon walked through the door.

"Honey I'm home!" He called out loudly. Tommy jumped up from the couch and tackled his best friend in a hug.

"Sup TJ! Where are the kiddies?" Brendon asked smiling and hugging Tommy back.

"Living room" He mumbled into Brendon's shoulder.  
"Come on" Tommy smiled and pulled Brendon into the living room.

"Brendon, this is Josh and Jasey"

"Hey kiddo!" Brendon said and ruffled Josh's hair.

"He called me kiddo and touched my hair" Josh said to Tommy.

"Get used to it. Bren will do anything to annoy you" Tommy chuckled. 

"Nice jacket sparkles" Josh said turning back to Brendon.

"Well thanks shorty"

"I don't think I like him" Josh said to Tommy. Tommy laughed.

"You'll get used to him"

\--------------

Later on, after dinner, Adam, Tommy, and Brendon were sitting in the living room chatting, Brendon was also sitting on the floor, colouring with Jasey.

Josh walked in and stopped to look at what his sister was drawing.

"Whacha drawing Jase?" He asked.

"A puppy" She said.

"Wow, that's a cool puppy. You're getting really good" Josh said and stood up.  
"Sup sparkles" He said ruffling Brendon's hair.

"Hey! Don't touch the hair"

"You touched my hair bro. We're even now" Josh said.

"I don't play to get even. I play to win" Brendon said.

"Alright. Cool it you two" Adam said as Tommy laughed.

"He started it" Josh said.

"And I'm ending it" Adam chuckled. Josh squinted his eyes at Brendon and left the room.

\-----------

Josh sat in his room drawing in his sketchbook. He ended up drawing portraits of Tommy, Adam, and Brendon. He smiled at the drawings of his new family. Josh closed the sketchbook and placed it on his night stand. He then turned off his light, stripped to his boxers and climbed into bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Josh woke up the next morning to Brendon at his bedroom door holding a cup of coffee.

"Come buddy, time to get up" Brendon said. Josh groaned.

"Why are you waking me up?" he asked.

"Adam is cooking breakfast and Tommy is helping a cranky Jasey who doesn't want to get ready"

"Okay. Get out"

"Are you gonna get up?"

"Yes but I'm only in boxers and I'm not getting dressed infront of you"

"Okay, TMI man" Brendon said.

"Well get out then" Josh groaned and chucked a pillow at the door, making Brendon squeal and close it.

Josh pulled himself out of bed and pulled on some clothes. He then straightened and fluffed his hair and went downstairs.

"Morning" Adam said.

"Where's Jasey?" Josh asked.

"Fussing with Tommy" Adam said. Josh turned around and went back upstairs, to Jasey's room.

"Need some help?" Josh asked. Tommy looked up and Jasey escaped his arms and ran into Josh's. 

"Josh!" She yelled, smiling.

"Hey Jase, why you takin' so long?" He asked. Jasey giggled and whispered in Josh's ear.

"Oohh. Gocha, I'll be right back. Josh left the room and went to his own, grabbing a pair of his rainbow socks and going back to Jasey's room.

"Here ya go" He said, tossing them to Tommy. Tommy looked at him confused.

"If she doesn't want to get dressed, go into my room and grab a pair of my weird socks"

"Why doon't we get her some of her own"

"She wont wear them. She'll only wear mine"

"Alright then." With that Josh left and went back downstairs to eat breakfast.

 

"Josh" Brendon aknowleged.

"Sparkles" Josh smirked back.

"What is with the spakles?" Brendon asked.

"You are the only dude I know that wears a sparkly blazer. Therefore, I call you sparkles"

"Alright then" Brendon said getting up and ruffling Josh's hair on his way to the kitchen.

"Goddamn stop that" Josh growled.

"That's enough. Both of you stop." Adam said sternly.

\-------------

When Josh got home from school, Adam, Jasey and Tommy were just leaving.

"Where are you going?" Josh asked.

"Grocery Store. You can come if you want. Brendon is staying"

"Ew I hate grocery stores. I'll stay"

"Alright. We'll be back soon" Josh nodded and kicked off his shoes, put his bag away and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Once in the kitchen, Josh found Brendon cooking something over the stove.

"Whacha making?" Josh asked, peering over Brendon's shoulder.

"Pancakes. You want some?" Brendon said, turning to smile at Josh.

"Fuck yeah" Josh said smiling back, and grabbing some plates.

Brendon and Josh sat nicely at the tabel and ate their pancakes. But after, Brendon decided to go back to his annoying self and messed up Josh's hair yet again.

"Goddamnit! Would you stop that" Josh growled.

"Stop what? I don't know what you're talking about." Brendon smirked.

"Fuckin' touch my hair one more time I'll shred that sparkly jacket" Josh threatened.

"You wouldn't" Brendon said, going serious.

"I would" Josh said.

"Alright kiddo" Brendon chuckled.

"Shut the fuck up! God you're so annoying. How did Tommy ever put up with you"

"Don't swear at me. I'm just joking"

"Well it's not funny" Josh said.

"Okay. I'm sorry, I'll stop."

"Yeah like I'm gonna believe that. You'll just do it again tomorrow! You wont fuckin' stop"

"Hey! Okay, I'm sorry, I promise I'll stop" Brendon said. Josh huffed and walked to his room, shut the door and blasted some music.

**Author's Note:**

> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


End file.
